Mine Factory/Sandbox
Information *You can now build a Mine Factory, use it to deploy mines that can not be seen by the enemy. *Upgrade the factory to deploy more mines or upgrade the mines from simple IED's to complex and destructive shaped charges! *Kixeye've also made it SUPER easy to replace used mines, the location you pick for each mine is remembered with a flag and you just have to click the flag in the Factory to have it replaced. Upgrade Progression States of Repair Mine Factory Interface Mine Stats Image & Level may be merged as seen in-game. *IED stand for Improvised Explosion Device. Shaped Charges damage on *Hellfires/ Elite - 90% *Rhinos - 80% *Paladins - 50% *Challenger - 45% *Mega Tanks - 40% *Most other units are instantly killed excluding Hercs, Gatling Trucks, Shock Tanks, and several others such as the Suicide truck. *''Note: These percentages are NOT 100% accurate and are rounded to the nearest percent according to the repair time per mine/total repair time.'' Additional Facts *After building the Mine Factory, choose where you want mines to be by placing flags around your base. Equip mines by clicking on empty slots in the Mine Factory. You can tell whether mines are equipped by looking at their flags. A green flag means there's an active mine at that location. A red flag means you still need to equip one. *To instantly upgrade the type of mine, you may found Gold option. The Gold value may be vary. Example, before you press the Upgrade (using reso), the Gold is 46. Then once you press the button, the Gold minus 2 from 46 so you just pay 44 Gold. *The Mine Factory only uses power when it is producing and upgrading mines. *The Mine's damage seems to be by percentage rather than a fixed number. *Mines are a very useful base defense, so make a weak spot that enemies deploy their units their while they dont know theres a mine field there. *Mines leave a scar on the land where they exploded for 24 hours. Use it to predict mine locations. However your enemy can move them to trick you, so keep that in mind. *Dogs can find hidden mines and activate them - but die or get hurt in the process. *Protect your mines with snipers to prevent dogs from digging them out. However they could get by that and use 150 level 8 riflemen (causing a lot of lag on slow computer in the process). *1 dog can sniff 3 mines without dying on a level 17 rogue base. *Place mines where enemies deploy their ground forces regularly -- this surprises them and gives them a nice long repair time. *Tripped up by Mines? Send a Tank in ahead of the pack to take the brunt of the charge. Follow with more Tanks or Infantry units. Related Missions In-Game Quotes FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Will there be any changes to mines? **''Yes. I want to get a mines improvement feature finished. Right now there aren’t enough counter-play options for mines, and the signals to the player about what is happening are also poor. We can give more gameplay to mines and improve these problems at the same time. '' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *'WC Update 2011-10-07 - Mine Factory & Radio Tower' *'WC Update 2011-10-10 - Hot Fix' *Wikipedia - Improvised explosive device - IED In Real Life *Wikipedia - Limpet mine - Flatiron In Real Life *Wikipedia - M18 Claymore mine - Claymore In Real Life *Wikipedia - S-mine - Bouncing Betty In Real Life *Wikipedia - Shaped charge - Shaped Charge In Real Life Gallery MINE FACTORY.jpg|Introduction Ad MineFactory-UnlockMessage.png|Level 1 Message Mission-Be Mine.png|Mission: Be Mine Mission-Be Mine-Complete.png|Mission: Be Mine Completed Shaped charge.png|Shaped Charge Build Stats Shaped on tha floor.png|Shaped Charge on the ground. in mine factory menu.PNG|Current Menu Panel gallery mine factory - researching.png|Mine Factory - Researching gallery mine factory interface 1.png|Mine Factory - Interface A gallery mine factory interface 12.png|Mine Factory - IED gallery mine factory interface 1234.png|Mine Factory UI Panel Mine Factory - Claymore.png|Claymore Interface War Commander Mine Factory Shaped Charge.png|Shaped Charge In-Game Description Ready to use Mine Factory Shaped Charge.png|Shaped Charge - Ready To Use Navigation